Titans Reunited
by patiencerunningthin
Summary: After ten years of not speaking, the Titans finally reunite.
1. Titans Reunited

***Please note that I probably have used the character's actual names more than their "super hero" names. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. It was much easier for me to write it this way.**

* * *

><p>It had been about 10 years since the Titans had been together. They had the fight of all fights, no one understood eachother anymore, they saw no sense in staying together if all they were going to do was fight. As much as it hurt all of them, they parted ways.<p>

Raven hadn't had contact with any of the Titans, until a few weeks ago. She'd heard a weird noise coming from somewhere in her room. She went through everything until she found it her old Titans communicator that hadn't made a sound in 10 years. When she opened it a recorded message from Robin, who prefers to be called Nightwing now, played. He began with how naive they had all been, how they just let their friendship go, and how he'd been thinking about it lately. He wanted the Titans to reunit. If not rejoin as a team, then just to have a reunion of sorts. So here she stood, right outside Titans Tower, which still looked quite nice, like someone still lived in it. Waiting for everyone else to arrive.

She looked around and found a rock to sit on. She stared out into the water that surronded the tower and waited. While she waited, she began to dwell on old memories that suddenly began to flood back into her brain. Most of them were of herself and Beast Boy. They'd had their ups and downs, their fights, and everything inbetween. Out of everyone who was going to be meeting up tonight, she wanted to see him the most.

"How did I know you'd be the first one here?" A slightly squeeky, yet deeper voice came from behind Raven. She jumped up and turned around to see who had snuck up on her. Once she spotted him, her big purple eyes widened even more. "Garfield..." She said softly. She tried to say something else but she found herself having trouble getting the words out without stumbling on them.

"Hi Rae." BB said with a big toothy smile. Raven couldn't help but stare. She looked him over and couldn't believe this was the same boy who had been trying to get her to be the referee for one of his and Cyborg's many games of Stankball.

"You okay Rae?" He asked, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. She looked up at him for a few seconds, and let her emotions take over. She slowly moved forward, and embraced him. Garfield stood in complete shock for a few seconds, and then wraped his arms back around her. "I've missed you Gar," Raven whispered. "I missed you too Rae," He said back. "More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, how delightful! We are almost there. I couldn't be more excited to see our friends again!" Starfire's voice rang out in the tiny car she and Dick were traveling in. Starfire had offered the fly them there, but he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Instead of wearing his regular outfit, he wore his street clothes. But of course, in place of his mask he wore dark sunglasses. It was rare that he took them off, or his mask for that matter, unless he was inside his house with just himself and Star. Starfire however wore her tamaranian outfit. It made her feel better than her few street outfits that she owned. She only bought them because Dick said it would be a good idea.

Once they had reached the lake that Titans Tower was out in the middle of, they had to get out of their car and fly over. "Glorious! This is just glorious! Don't you think this is glorious dear? Glorious!" Starfire continued to ramble on and on. "Yeah, Star. This is pretty _glorious_." Dick replied with a slight grin on his face. The closer they got, the wider his grin grew.

Once they reached the tower they hovered in the air for a few seconds. "Hey Star, are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Dick asked. "Is that...Raven and Beast Boy? Hugging? OH GLORIOUS!" She almost yelled. To their surprise neither Raven, nor BB heard them. Or they did and they just didn't awknowledge them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dick teased once Starfire had set him down on the ground near Garfield and Raven. Both of their eyes widened as they shot apart from each other. "Oh hey guys!" Garfield gave a toothy smile while he waved to both of them. "Just catching up with Raven here..." He added.

"Yo!" A fimilar voice called out from behind the four united friends. "Cyborg?" Garfield's eyes lit up, and his smile grew. Out of his excitment to see his once best friend, he ran at full speed toward him. He tackled him mid-stride and they both fell to the ground laughing.

Once they both stood up again and composed themselves Cyborg walked over the Dick, shook his hand and they shared a "bro-hug." "I'm glad I came out here when I did, otherwise you guys probably would have been waiting here forever for me to show up." Cyborg said. "What do you mean by that? Do you still live here? I thought everyone abandoned this place..." Dick replied. "Oh well, everyone did. Shortly after everyone left, I came back. I can't leave this place. And do you see how good this place looks? Did you think it looks like this on it's own?" Cy teased. It's true, a place that's been abandoned for years should look like a complete crap pile.

"Well, come on guys! Let's go in and catch up!" Cyborg said with enthusiasm. Side by side, the titans walked back to the tower. Before Garfield got too far away from Cyborg he grabbed his arm, stopping him so they could have a little distance from the rest of the group. "Dude!" Garfield said, looking not so far up to Cyborg, now that he'd gained some height in the 10 years they'd been apart. "Nice." was all that Cyborg said before he winked at BB and started walking toward the tower, laughing. Garfield stood in confusion and then realized what he was making the comment about. His face turned a slight red and then started walking toward the tower behind the rest of the group.

Once in the tower, everyone noticed everything looked almost exactly as they had left it, give or take a few minor adjutments. Together, Cyborg took them around the tower and showed them all that all of their rooms looked exactly the same also. Dick's was still nice and organized, Star's room was still pink with the round bed in the middle of the room, Garfield's was less than organized, dirty socks, clothes and everything inbetween was thrown all around the room, and a smell had started to develop as well. "Heh. This is where the stank came from for stankball..." Garfield said as he scratched his head out of embarassment. Raven's room was the last one to be visited, Cyborg still never went in it once he was the only one left. It still scared him from the last time he had been in there with BB, the whole fact of there being a mirror that could suck them into raven's mind thing. He didn't know if there were other things left behind that could do that too. Unlike everyone else in the group, Raven took a quick glance at her old room, turned back to the rest of the group and took off back toward the living room. The others however, took their sweet time in their rooms.

Once back in the living room, they all took their old places around the couch. It was beginning to feel like old times once again. They all visited, told stories about their solo adventures, and shared a few laughs. "I...miss this." Raven said almost to where no one could have actually heard her. As soon as she said that everyone turned their line of sight toward her. Then they all averted their gaze back down to the ground and sat in silence for a few moments.

The first one to break the silence was Garfield. "I miss it too." He said quietly. And almost in unison, the three remaining titans who hadn't said a word replied "me too."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, no one said a word. They shared slight glances but no one had anything to say.

The first one to break the silence was Dick. "Maybe, uhm... If you all wanted to. We could...uh...move back in here..." He said while he was looking down at his shoes. No one had actually expected him to say something like this, he never really did.

He stood up a few moments after he spoke up. "I mean, we all seem to miss it...And we did let a stupid fight tear us apart..." He finished.

They all had to admit what Dick just voiced was the complete truth. They all missed each other terribly. Looking back on the fight that they had, didn't look so bad now after ten years. Stupid teenage drama that seemed to take them over most of the time when they were together, and moody.

After a long discussion between all five of them, they made their decisions. Within the next week, they would all move out of their current living situation, and come back and reunit as the titans once again. None seemed to have a problem vacating their living quarters. The only ones who had an actual home was Star and Dick.

Once they'd expressed how excited they were that this was happening after all the time they'd been apart, it was time to go their individual homes for the last time.

To say their goodbyes, they went outside where they had all met up. Starfire gave Raven, Garfield, and Cyborg long hugs. After, they all said goodbye and they all adding in something about no being able to wait until they saw eachother again. After all the commotion Cyborg returned back to the tower, and Starfire flew herself and Dick back over to the other side of the lake to return to their car.

Raven was about to take off she felt someone grab her wrist, it was Garfield.

"Rae, before we take off I need to get something off my chest." He said quietly. "Oh, okay what-" Raven began to say before she was cut off by Garfield. He hadn't started talking, out of spite he'd kissed her, something he'd always wanted to do. Raven was shocked at first, but became more comfortable yet kept her emotions under control.

Once their embrace ended Garfield gave Raven a big toothy grin. Raven returned with a shy smile back. "Let's pick this up when we get back." Garfield said as he gave her a wink. He then proceeded to change into one of his many bird forms and flew off to the north. Raven watched as he flew away, and started to turn red. After a few moments of just staring in Garfield's direction, she drew up her black energy into the shape of a raven and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending felt rushed, i've been working on this for about a month and I was getting so close to finishing I just wanted it done. I might be writing a second part to this but only if i get feedback. I beg you, no matter what, tell me what you thought so i can feed off that and if i do write a second part, i can make it better.<strong>


	2. Moving Out

**This chapter will basically be about the Titans moving their things out of their apartments/homes/where ever they live. So bare with me. I wanted to go into what their personalities and home lives were like after they all left. I'm probably going to start calling Dick, Robin again because it makes my life easy. So just a warning.**

* * *

><p>It took Raven what felt like 5 seconds to return to her quiet apartment just a few towns over from Jump City. She didn't want to move too far away, it felt wrong to her.<p>

Raven lived in a small apartment building. There were only four or five different apartments located in the complex. She never would leave her aparatment unless it was necessary. She never interacted with her neighbors. When passing them, she would pretend they weren't even there.

Once Raven was up the steps and into her apartment, she began to use her black energy fields to move her things into bags and suitecases. It didn't take her very long, she didn't have very many belongings to collect.

She had left most of her vast collection of books at the tower, she had only brought the important ones with her. All she ever wore was her team uniform, she didn't have any street clothes. She had never found them necessary. But of course, she had more than one of her uniform.

Her apartment consisted of four rooms. A kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and living room. She didn't need much more, she was a simple person.

All of her furniture had come with her apartment, so she hadn't planned taking that with her.

In only an hour Raven was packed and ready to head back to the tower. It would only take her a few seconds to return considering her terms of travel.

Instead of hurrying like she had originally planned, she sat down on the couch in her living room. She took a few deep breaths trying to take in everything that was happening. She was moving back in with the people who understood her the most. She and Garfield had shared a moment, and were destined to have more. She was leaving the new life that she had formed after departing from the titans, that was sad and lonely to having a normal _happy_ life once again.

She closed her eyes, and felt a grin forming on her face. She then took her emotions back under control and opened her eyes.

She found a few suitecases and started to use her powers to move all of her belongings into them. She had also found a small box that she could place all of her books into. It didn't take very long. She was done within 30 minutes.

Before she could leave for good, she had to send in a form to the apartment offices saying she was giving up her apartment.

She quickly went downstairs to the lobby, where the office was located. She asked for the papers in her usual monotoned voice. Once she had them filled out and gave them back to the woman at the desk she was gone.

She was seconds away from her old life. The one she had been pining for, for the last ten years.

* * *

><p>It took Beast Boy little under half an hour to return to his home. His apartment building was quite large. He lived on the very top floor, where it was the cheapest to purchase an apartment.<p>

Once he entered his building, he went straight for the office. He knew how things worked, he had to get his papers, get them filled out, blahblah. He wanted to get them while it was fresh in his mind, before he forgot and left without them.

Once he had them in his hands, he was off to the very top floor, to begin packing.

He would normally take the stairs when he would head back up to his apartment, but this time he decided he would take the elevator considering he was in a hurry to get back up there.

Once he reached his floor, he saw some of his neighbors leaving. He gave them a quick wave and smile, he was friendly to everyone, and then rushed to his door and unlocked it.

His living room was nice and tidy, which would have been a shock to the titans. The only splashes of color that he had in the room were his green and purple furniture pieces. When he saw them, he knew he had to have them considering they were his signature colors.

His apartment consisted of five different rooms. A bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom and an office.

He spent most of his time in his office, where he kept his computer. That room was the only untidy place in the whole apartment. A mountain of soda cans were sitting in the corner of the room, there were a few pizza boxes, and a few fast food bags laying around also.

As quick as he could, Garfield ran to get a few trashbags and began to throw away the mess that he had been collecting for a while.

Once he'd tamed the mess, he began packing his things. This was going to take a while considering he had a massive amount of videos games, street clothes and just other random things that he had collected over the years.

He spent the next few hours packing. He tried to go as fast as he could, but without some kind of mystical power there was no way he could pack everything within five seconds of starting. This was one of the few things that turning into an animal could help.

Once he was finally finished packing, he was extremely exhausted. He was standing in the middle of his bedroom when he decided to plop down on his bed and shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"Just a few seconds..." He trailed off, as he whispered to himself. Before he could stop himself, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The whole way home Starfire couldn't stop squeeling with excitment. She'd been waiting for this for a long time. Sure, she had been perfectly okay spending her days with Robin, just the two of them.<p>

Starfire's excitment made Robin smile quite a lot, of course he was always all smiles when he was around her.

A few years ago, Robin popped the question to Star. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but they'd been together for so long that it felt like the right time to ask. They never set a date for their wedding, they were waiting for the right moment, and the right moment may be straight ahead of them.

Once they had arrived at their home, and were inside, Starfire flew off immediately to their attic where she grabbed all the luggage she could find. She then hurried off to their closet where she began packing everything in sight.

Meanwhile, Robin had to contact a realestate agency to get their home on the market. After that was finished he was going to help Starfire, if she even needed any help. At the rate she was going it wasn't likely.

Once Robin had finally finished negotiating with an Agent at the Starfire had their whole closet packed up into two suitecases and already in the back of their town car. Not everything that they wanted to pack was going to fit into their tiny car so two or three trips between the tower and their home would be necessary but well worth it.

Starfire slowed down for a few seconds and noticed Robin had finally hung up the phone.

"Everything's good now?" she asked. "Yeah, we just have to go down to the building in a few days and sign some papers and then the house will be on the market and out of our hands." Robin replied with a huge grin on his face.

Starfire began jumping up and down and clapping. After all these years her attitude on life hadn't changed one bit.

Once she had calmed down a bit she walked over to Robin, gave him a quick kiss, and went back to furiously packing all of their belongings.

Robin began helping pack whatever Starfire would allow him, which wasn't much. He had been given a large duffle bag to put all of their cds/dvds/etc in. He finished this project in little under thirty minutes. Once he was done, he took it out to their car and placed it in the trunk. Not much could fit in there, maybe one more suitecase or bag.

When he walked back in the house he saw about five more bags that Starfire had packed all by herself. This pile of bags concluded the packing.

Starfire squeezed one of the last bags into the back seat of their car. They would have to come back later to get the rest of their things.

Once they'd locked their door to their house, they were off to the tower. Everyone had originally planned for later this week to arrive, but both of them knew none of them were actually going to wait that long.

Starfire wasn't as talkitive as she was on the way there, but she did hum, quite a lot. Both were way too excited for what was just a short ar ride away.

* * *

><p>Once Cyborg was back in the tower he went up to the living room area and watched as the other titans finally disappeared.<p>

He was the only other witness as to what happened between Beast Boy and Raven before they both left. Secretly, he'd always rooted for them. He was most likely the only titan to see what Beast Boy thought about Raven. BB was his best friend after all, he knew him and his thoughts best.

After he watched them both leave, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He made himself comfortable, and flipped through the many channels on the enormus tv located in the room.

This was basically his daily routine nowadays, of course a little recharging, playing video games, eating, and kicking small bad guy butt was also on the list. But this was mostly the position he was in.

With the Titans reuniting, his routine would change slightly, this was of course what he mostly did when the titans were still together. But now they would all train together, maybe go out together, do things that wasn't the normal for him anymore. And he was perfectly fine with this. He hadn't had any quality social time in a long time. Sure he'd went on dates with a few _lovely_ ladies, but it wasn't the same.

He decided that he would continue watching tv as he waited for at least one of them to return. He figured one of them would be back within a few hours. If someone didn't show up, he decided he would go to his room and recharge for a few hours, so once someone got there he would actually be able to visit with them instead of having to just greet them and then run off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this. The next chapter will most likely be about them all moving back in. The story probably won't ~heat up~ until the 4th chapter. But I hope I'm doing a good job so far.<strong>


End file.
